zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Leon35
promotion?! since your so active with the site and i can't always be around, i'm giving you admin powers. please use your new status with extreme responsibility. read about your new abilities here http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. oh, happy birthday again. --Hollow ichigo 06:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :if you don't want to assume the responsibility, i'd be glad to take it back. just leave a message --Hollow ichigo 02:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) wow nice bday gift. Ty ichigo. have fun doing whatever it is that you do. really appreciate thisLeon35 23:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I leave for vacation one day...i come back and your a admin, congrats!--Silverblade1 17:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ty silver Leon35 22:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) wow its been i long time since anyone has talked on this page lol--Silverblade1 02:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) More advertisment horray! here it is! dont kno how it got there but here it is! u kno on the bottom of every article there are those 3 advertisments for a wiki? usualy, Transformers wiki, lego wiki and star wars wiki are there for example. today, i found this! just go from page to page for a short while or keep refreshing a page and eventualy, this will appear! Thank you all, especialy new members, for the increased web traffic which allowed this to happen! if that murasame liger pic ever appears agian which appeared at one point on the left side of the screen for a short period of time, ill post that too! once agian, Zoids Fire Burning! May the wind be with you always! Yay, our small wiki is being known, yay. (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) British and American spellings in articles Hi, Leon, was just wondering, is this Wiki meant to use American or British spelling? I've noticed a lot of articles here that were formerly on Wikipedia tend to use the British spelling, e.g. "The model's colours are moulded into the plastic." Yet since the English versions are often introduced in the U.S., many Zoids fans often use American spelling. As a result, both British and American spellings are used here, like 'color/colour' and 'armor/armour'. When editing the spelling and grammar, I tend to use British spelling since that was the original spelling used for most of the articles (and partly because I'm from Singapore, and therefore prefer British spelling). However, since most of the admins are American (or simply prefer the American spelling) they often reverse the edits I do. That is fine, but it means the articles are left mixed with both spellings, which will not look very organised. We'll have to decide whether the entire Wiki should use either British or American spelling. I'm fine with both, but they should not be mixed up. - BladeLigerLeong 04:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like to talk to you about something Please Come to chat one day or now or leave a message saying when you can please Joan Martinez (talk) 03:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Joan Martinez Unless it is urgent, I am sorry I cannot. I amndevoting the next 3 days to finishing my entries for the ZPCC. If it is something urgent, I can make time Leon35 (talk) 06:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) FIY Your site is in an open edit state I can edit your whole site without logging in. Is that a problem? We have never really discouraged guests from sharing informationLeon35 (talk) 13:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rapto Caesar I don't really understand your most recent edits to this page. What was wrong with it the way it was? There don't seem to be any informational changes. -LV55 (talk) 01:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ??? I am sure any changes I made were either grammatical or for the sake of format. I will have to look at my edit later when I have more time, if it is even still there.Leon35 (talk) 04:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I took a look at it quick; I don't see a problem with it. I simply re-worded a small portion of the previous revision to something that was a bit more appropriate for the wiki. There was nothing inherently wrong with your edit; I simply adjusted it. It is essentially the same.Leon35 (talk) 04:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ZOIDS MMORPG zoidsmmorpg.freeforums.org • Index page Hey dude I'm in the process of creating ZOIDS MMORPG and could really use the help of your site as well as yourself and anyone else you know who has the skillset to help us out. :P Emergency This user is vandalizing the wiki again and I'm desperate to minimalize the damage they do further and I'm contacting multiple admins. Sylvanelite gave me permission to clean up their mess and their doing again, putting fanon titles and false information in the form of categories to edit game. Link to proof. Please infinite ban the anonymous user. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:32, October 26, 2018 (UTC)